everything starts with a drink
by Shievi
Summary: A story about Emily and Jayden. Emily and Jayden become close. But than something happens. Will Emily be able to fight or can someone help her. And who is her secret admirer. Jayden/Emily
1. A drink

The rangers were out in the sun, to enjoy all of one week not Nighlock attack. Everyone outside Jayden. "Emily, what are you doing?" asked Mia. She pushed her sunglasses pink little lower so they could look at the Yellow Ranger. Emily was standing. "To bring Jayden something to drink. He may want to train in this weather , He should not dry out "Emily gave a whole explanation. "You can just say that you want to go too him." Emily shrugged.

She walked to Jayden, on the other side of the Shiba house where he was training. He was enthusiastically involved. His hair stuck to his face with sweat. Mentor Ji saw Emily. Happy that he could call Jayden for a stop.. Jayden looked back. A smile spread across his face. He put his stuff away. "I thought, let me give him something to drink before he dries out." She handed him the cup. "Thanks, Emily," he said gratefully.

He took a hefty swig. Mentor Ji was suddenly gone. "Hey, Jayden, why you train, why do not you come with me .. uh, we, I mean us, sitting." Emily reddened. Jayden smiled softly at her confusion. "Okay, I come, if you make another nice smootie. Then I can take a quick shower. " "Okay, as long as you do not start training again." Jayden looked at her when she leaves.


	2. Smootie accident

Emily hummed as she put the fruit in the blender. The sound of the blender, drowned her humming. Similarly, all other sounds. So fade them when Kevin came into the kitchen. She let loose the lid of the blender. The lid flew off and Emily came under the juice of the fruit. She screamed. Kevin quickly switched off the blender. "Thanks, Kev."

Emily went into the kitchen to wash the juice of herself. She bumped into someone. 'J.. Jayden "she stammered. There he was. He only had a towel around his waist. 'Woh' brought Emily out, when she looked better. He had a tight, solid, single line brush box. He had eight blocks. Emily has her eyes couldn't hold off. He looked out muscled. "You see something you like 'joked Jayden. "Well, well .."

Emily didn't get out her words. "I think I can wait on my smootie." "Emily looked at her. She didn't look tidy. "Yes, I'm going to just wash myself, don't go to the kichten, I also have to clean up there," she said to distract herself. "Why am I clumsy?" Jayden laughed. "You're not clumsy, it can happen to anyone." Emily now drew herself a smile.

'Jayden? " she asked. "What do you do here in your towel?" She had simply put the question, not that she disliked him. "I heard a scream and I thought maybe there is an attack." "Oh, okay. I'm going to wash it off. " A bit disappointing Emily walked into the bathroom.


	3. More disappointment

Emily walked back into the kitchen, but the kitchen was already clean. Emily made the smootie for Jayden. After that She then walked outside. Jayden was in one of the comfortable loungers. "Here, I have .." Even greater disappointment, Jayden had a smootie in his hand. "Hey, Emily greeted Jayden. "Who made you a smootie?" she asked. "Mia, this is better than her cooking," he laughed. "Oh, well, now I have made it for nothing." Emily looked at the smootie in her hand.

"But you're at least clean again," said Jayden. He stood up. "Yes." The disappointment in her voice was clearly audible. She wandered inside. She put her smootie on the table and walked to her bedroom. She saw her flute lying, but she didn't want to play on it. She felt empty. She fell onto her bed. She sighed. "Not fair," she thought.

"Emily!" Mia jumped on her bed. "Will you coming with me to the city?" she asked. She murmured something in her pillow. "What?" Mia asked. She laid her head next to the Yellow Ranger. "No? You sure? " asked Mia. "Okay, I'll go alone." She stood up. "Totally, soulless and alone, I walk through the streets. No one can help me find the perfect shoes or a nice jacket. " "Do I feel sorry?" it sounded dull. "Does it work?" asked Mia. Emily sat up. "Let's go" Mia jumped for joy up and down.


	4. disappeared Nighlock

What about this so?" Mia had a pink cardigan edged with a solid line. "Is it not the same as the before," said Emily. "No, that jacket had buttons" Mia replied. "I think I take this , or I'd pick the denim jacket?" Emily sighed. "Help" she thought. She looked through the window of the store, while Mia just further rattled Far away in her mind. "Hey!"

Mia snapped her fingers for Emily's face. "Mm, what?" Mia sat in the little red seat across Emily. "Okay, throw it out," she commanded. Emily looked confusing. "What should I throw out?" "You know what I mean, your thoughts are somewhere else. Tell me. " Emily didn't feel like telling her feelings. She knew she could trust Mia, but it was not so good. "Jayden" she murmured softly. She frills with her fingers on her gray cardigan.

"Jayden?" Mia asked curiously. "Yes, it's a bit confusing, but let it 'Emily tried to evade the chat. "Emily, you know you can trust me, huh?" She nodded. "I know, but .. ' She shook her head. "Confused." There was a violent explosion from outside. The two flew from their chairs to the fading. "Oh, ooh," said Mia. The two ran outside.

As they expected, there was a Nighlock attack. "Go Go Samurai!" cried the two. "Here there , two Rangers." The Nighlock turns to them. "Who are you and what do you want?" Mia asked immediately. "Can a Nighlock don't have fun?" He drew a grin. "My name is Misser and I love to disappear." "That we arrange immediately," said Mia. She heres her sword.

'Not so fast, missy. " The Nighlock snapped his fingers. "So you see me and so not more.'

"Where is he now?" The Nighlock was gone. "Here I am, .. ' Emily pulled out sideways. "No, here I am, .. wrong again, haha. Gun Battle! " Emily and Mia flew to the ground. "This is going to be difficult," gasped Emily. "What you say can you see him?" The two came up. "Here I am."

She looked up. The Nighlock stood on the roof of a public garage. "Come down!"

"Boys!" cried the girls. "You okay?" "Jah. He is the real problem. " Emily pointed to the Nighlock. "Arrow Doorn! The six looked on. "Mia, watch out." Kevin Mia pushed to the ground. The arrow missed her just.

"See you next time Rangers." "What a creep," said Emily. "Kevin?" Mia looked at his shoulder. "You're bleeding."


	5. mysterious letter

"Easy." Mia helped Kevin shirt off. Kevin gritted his teeth. "We must stop the bleeding," she said to Emily. (Jayden had them transported back to the Shiba house.)

Emily took a wet towel. Mia pressed the towel on the wound. "Ss" Kevin hissed. "The wound isn't so deep. Emily, you want to get bandage. " Emily rose. She walked to the bathroom. "Dressing, bandage," she said as she looked at the pharmacy cabinet. "Gotcha."

"Thanks." Mia spared the wound carefully, then took an ointment and wrapped it in context. "Thank you, Mia," said Kevin. "It's my pleasure, you would do it for me to."

As the two continued talking, Emily crept away before it was too soggy. She went to her room where she found a yellow envelope. Curious, she opened the envelope carefully.

_Green eyes, a nice smile. Blond curls. a bit small. A shining star for me. Bright and cheerful, helpful and loving. Enthuasiast and active. You are my sunshine. Loves.  
><em>

Emily felt lost in the words. She searched for a name, but found none. She felt excited and had butterflies. She wanted to show it to someone. With the letter in her hand she walked back into Kevin's room. "Hey, Mia, look." Mie quickly read over the words.

"Woh, you have an admirer." "I wonder who he is." "Maybe Jayden know" Mia suggested. Emily vanished from the room immediately. Maybe it was from Jayden.

Hey, Jayden. Do you know this scripture? " she asked. She handed him the letter. He glanced at it. "No, sorry, Emily. But it is a beautiful letter. " Emily bit her lip.

"Okay, I'll go elsewhere." Emily walked back inside. Whose was it then? She looked a little back. She should have known that it was not from Jayden. But, yeah


	6. One by one

Emily thought of who the letter was. It remained a mystery to her. She read the words again and again and again, but did not get out.  
>The alarm went off.<p>

"Where is the Blue Ranger?" asked Misser.

"I did not hurt him, did I? Oops, that's not good'and he laughed out. "Keep your lid closed, we will once and for all destroye you."

"Do not speak too soon, dada."

The Nighlock disappeared before their eyes. "Not again, eh."

Bam! Mike was hit right in his back . "Aa, that hurt." Emily threw her earth slicer, although she could not see him. He hit something and came back.

"Yeah, hit 'she cheered "But we still can not see him. "Dream Power!" they heard. A purple vortex mixed with a red-black color came from behind to them. "Look out!"

Antonio pushed Mia aside. "Oohh." Antonio was the whirlpool swallowed. 'Help, get me out of here!' cried Antonio.

"Antonio!" cried Emily. "Put him down!" Jayden began stabbing with his sword. "You can not touch me" the Nighlock harassment.

"I can not see you, but i can hear" Jayden hissed. Emily could not see his face, but could have guessed that Jayden closed his eyes. It took a split second no longer. "Fire Slash!" Emily saw the Nighlock fal

"Oesch. He landed flat on his face.

Antonio, however, was still in the whirlpool. "Mia, this is your terrain," said Emily. "Can you do nothing?" she asked hopefully.

"It is a vortex, so I can try, but I can not promise," said the Pink Ranger? " Power Symbol Vortex!" she cried.

''Hey, stop it ..! " Jayden went further together with the rams. "Time to disappear." He snapped his fingers. "Not so fast." Jayden waved again with his powerful sword.

"You're not going anywhere!" Misser flew into the brick building. "He means it, i have to go away from here." "I said no!" Jayden waved his sword.

"Moogers, attack!" saved the Nighlock itself.

Emily was kneeling down with Mike. "I'm fine, go help Mia," Mike moaned in pain. Emily had to help him up. "Go help Mia, Em." "I can not help her, my symbol is earth, her is air ." "But she does not much longer, go help her."

Emily was hesitant again. She wanted to run Mia. To her horror she saw Jayden fighting with Moogers. Who would she help? Mia or Jayden, Mia and Jayden.

"Trouble, Yellow Ranger?" She looked around. "Okay, where are you, Sneaker?" she asked annoyed. "Everywhere and nowhere." Emily heard the voice of her obliquely. She turned quickly and hit, but missed. "This is going to be fun," laughed the Nighlock.

Mia was almost over by her powers. She could loo, from the corners of her eyes, Emily waving in the air with her sword. Jayden was busy with dozens Moogers and Mike was on the floor. She did not know how long she could still hold on. The vortex was slowly closing. Mia saw Antonio's hand.

She tried to open the vortex more, but it was hard and heavy. Someone had to pull out Antonio and quickly . She felt a second more diminish her powers. Antonio would be stuck into the whirlpool forever, as she didn't get help fast..

"Where are you pus!" Emily got on her nerves. She could still see him. "Aja!" with a powerful swing and moogers were lower. Jayden truned aroud and saw Emily.

"Time to go," Emily heard. The Nighlock came out and was just as quickly disappeared. Emily breathed deeply a few times in and out. "Are you okay?" Jayden asked. He put his hand on her arm. Emily was glad he could not see her face.

She blushed in fact. "I do" she said.

"Hey, can anyone help me get him out!" Mia cried. She gasped. Jayden and Emily immediately ran to her. "Hold on!" Jayden said. He put his hand through the vortex. He pulled out Antonio. Just in time, because less than two seconds later, Mia collapsed on the floor. She had used too much Symbol Power.

Antonio did not look too good. He was back morphed. He had black stripes on his face and his shirt was torn down. It was as if he had fought with something other than the vortex. His right hand was full of blood

Emily helped Mia back to feet. While Emily Mia supported on the two walked to Mike. He was still lying on the ground. To his look at hid face, they now he had more pain. Emily pulled her samuraizer out.

Mentor Ji, we have tree counted samurai. Antonio is unconscious, Mike is beaten to the ground and Mia can barely stand, "she explained. She lowered herself with Mia, so that Mia could sit. Jayden carried Antonio in his arms.

Emily thought it was a strange image, but focused more on Mentor Ji. "Okay." She clapped her into a Samuraizer. "He puts everything ready," she said. Jayden Antonio put down. 'Time for teleportation. "

Ji mentor had just investigeted Mike as last. "This is bad," he said. "Mike should be at least three days lying down. Mia will certainly saty today and tomorrow in bed, to rest. Kevin can not help progress with his injured shoulder and Antonio .. "

Emily looked at Antonio, who was gently breathing up and down . About him I can really conclude anything, he added. "

"Then it is just me and Emily," said Jayden. Emily would like that thought if her friends weren't hurt. "That's not good." He sat in one of the chairs. "This is very dangerous Nighlock, you will be prepared for anything," said Ji Mentor.


	7. Delivers and a query letter

Emily took the next two hours for the wounded Rangers. Not noticing how tired she self was. She went for the third to take time a glass of water for Mike. Kevin wanted to help, but Emily was threatening him.

"If, you dare to stand up, I break both your arms, you should better not worse!" she gezegt. Kevin (Actually no one) was just to this. Emily would often shoot out of her skin.

It was her managed Mia to sleep and to calm down Antonio.

He moved back and forth all the time without waking up. Relieved that she still worked. She did not like one of her friends in pain, and Antonio had a lot of pain.

She wished he would wake up soon.

She filled the glass with water. She looked out. She did not see Jayden train, as usual. "You glass is fill." She was shocked.

The glass fell, like the bottle. Emily's hand was wet and the bottom of her pants. "Gosh.

"Sorry." Jayden took a towel and her hands. Lovely he dried them. Emily did not species, to which she was a little upset. Then he took a mop and a bucket. "No, Jayden, do not. I've dropped. "

Emily grabbed the mop from his hands. Jayden grabbed it back.

"Let me just do it now. Bring you Mike his glass of water. " Emily bit her lip. She addmit. She took another glass, filled it with water and hurried to Mike. S

he swore to herself, how clumsy she.

After being wounded Rangers finally slept all, including Kevin. Emily walked into her room. She found another yellow envelope on her bed

_"Always when I see you, your wear yellow. But you can wear any color, blue, purple, green, even red. You are the smartest of all, of us all. Will you go with me to the spring ball?_

Emily felt her heart skip a leap. "Who?" she wondered. She had the letter tightly in her hands. She saw a stick stamp on the letter.

"Maybe I can find out who wrote it 'she thought to herself.

"No one from here anyway. It has been sent." With the letter clutched in her hands she walked out her room. "Another letter?" Jayden asked curiously. "

"Yes, I would love to know who wrote it."

Jayden read the letters. "Woh, what are you going to do?" he asked. "I do not know, I want answered, but I have to know who it is, right?"

She looked at the letter, hoping that something had beaten, such as a name.

"What's your answer?" Jayden asked. "Curious, I don't gone tell you" Emily said playful. She pulled a mischievous smile. "All right, I can not tell who the letter is posted." Emily looked up.

"What?" Jayden walked away with a playful smile now.

"You know who posted it?" Emily asked. She followed him.

'Jayden? Jayden!'


	8. disobedience

Emily didn't get the answer out of Jayden. She had begged him. But her best begging eyes had no effect. It was so unfair.

She grumbled because it was so unfair. She heard something coming her way. She turned her head. "Mia!" she cried. Emily came directly from the bank.

She took Mia, because she loot like she could fal any momentl .

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked.

She took Mia back inside. " Looking for you, you can not fight alone with Jayden. We are a team, as Kevin always says. "

"Mia!" someone shouted. Kevin run fast outside. "Here you are, what are you doing out of bed?" Kevin took her from Emily.

"Like you always say, we are a team. We must fight together, not separately. " Kevin gave her a searching look. "Yes, but that does not mean for you."

He brought her back to the recover room. "But you always say that."

Mia was forced soft and gentle on the bed. "You're in no condition to protest," said Kevin. "Rest." He left the room with Emily.

"That got she from you" Emily said when they got outside again.

"How's your arm?" she asked.

"Better, still not completely healed, but I can move it all right." He moved his arm as proof.

"It will still take some time," she heard another voice say. "Jayden" said Kevin. Jayden gave him a pat. Emily looked at Jayden.

She looked at him with irritating eyes.

Jayden had to laugh so bad because of it. Kevin looked from one to the other. "Let me guess, the secret admirer.

Emily looked at Kevin. "Do you know who it is?" she asked. Kevin looked at Jayden, who as discreetly as possible "no" shaked with his head.

Emily looked from Kevin to Jayden.

"I'm going." Kevin slipped away. That he tried at least. Emily took him by the collar from behind and pulled him back.

"Who?" she asked compelling. "I wish I could say, but I promised," he said. "Kevin!" Emily almost cried.

"Okay, okay, all I can say is that he is closer than you think." He wriggled loose and slipped inside, before Emily could grab him again.

He looked back just in time to see Mia getting out of bed. He had caught her before she could hit the ground

"Mia, mia, " he shook his head. He put her back on the bed. "I want to train," Mia said stubbornly. "You can not stop me."

"I'm just slightly more fit than you, would you bet about it?" Mia did not give up. Mia tried to wrest.

Eventually she let her head on Kevin's shoulder. "Unfair," she sais with dapped voice. She hid her face in his neck. Kevin held her down for a while.

He felt her settle down.

Her breathing told him she had fallen asleep. Gently he lifted her up. He laid her on the bed, Mia had left his schirt tightly. He couldn't set his hands free.

He had no choice but to lie down beside her. With his free hand he took the sheet and pulled it over them both.

"Emily, do you come train with me ?" Jayden asked a little later. Emily let her flute down. "Okay, I'm coming."

Outside they took the correct position. Jayden was first to bring Emily down. She fell hard on her back. "was that really necessary?" she asked.

Jayden helped her up. "I thought you'd escape."

Yes, excuse me, I have my mind somewhere else." She wiped the dust off her pants. "Your secret admirer?" Jayden asked.

"Who else, niether you or Kevin would tell me who it is, it's annoying. In the beginning was fun, but now ... "

Emily touched him on the inside of his knee. Jayden fell to the ground. "Sooner or later, he will have to show himself, believe me."

Emily bit frustrated on her lip . She wanted to get Jayden in his side.

Jayden turned the stick away from him, pull Emily to him and whispered , "Like Kevin said," He is closer than you think. "

Emily looked in his eyes. They sparkled. His lips only a few millimeters from hers removed. Would she?

"Mm," someone cleared his throat. The two soon separated from each other. "Hey, Mentor Ji" greeted Emily. She felt hot flushes.

"You are training?" He came closer. "Take it easy, I will no injuries now.." He walked into a large round, around them.

"Of course not, I would never hurt Emily." Jayden winked her. Emily felt herself float.

Mentor Ji took her quickly to the ground when he said: '"You two better get some rest to. There are already four Rangers down."

"But we're just getting started." Mentor Ji gave Emily a piercing look. "Now do just what I say, I do not give fast breaks."

Emily nodded. Mentor Ji went back inside. "Sometimes I don't really understand him. I've known him since I was little, but sometimes ... " Jayden shook his head.

"I know what you mean," said Emily. Mentor Ji did not really quick gave breaks and now he just gave them one. Not normal behavior.

The two went inside. Emily went immediatly to Mia. She was a little suprised when she saw two heads, instead of one.

'They are so sweet' Emily said. 'Better this than a secret admirer' asked Jayden. Emly gave him a furious look.

'You are so dead.' She chased him throughout the house.'


	9. Wake up

After one hour chassing Jayden , Emily gave it up. Jayden never thought that Emily could run so fast.

He had a few obstacles created on the way. He had moved the little chairs, Lock the door after him, dropping marbles on the floor and so on ..

Emily dropped to the ground. Jayden looked up from behind a tree. The coast was now safe?

Emily raised her hands. She really gave it up.

Jayden came up to her with a big grin . Emily first tried to catch her breath

"I'll get you," she said between heavy breathing.

"Emily, Jayden, Antonio's awake." The two looked at each other just before they dashed inside.

Jayden stopped Emily just at the door. ' Stay calm," he said. "You are so calm as a clucking chicken" Emily snapped.

She was the first inside. Antonio had a vague smile on his face. He had been asleep for a long time, but still looked terrible.

"Hey, Antonio, how do you feel?" asked Emily with a sweet voice

Antonio looked up. He saw his friends. His eyes smiled, but his mouth not. "Well, good i guess."

Emily sat down beside the bed. It remained silent for a while.

"What happened?" Antonio said after a moment. Het didn't like the silence right now. "What's wrong with Mike, Kevin and Mia?"

He had seen the three.

"Not too many questions, Antonio. Take it easy "reassured Jayden.

Antonio took a deep breath.

"Kevin has hit by an arrow in his arm, remember?" Antonio nodded vaguely. He saw vaguely a few images in his head

"Mike was hit in the back, but it is all right with him," Emily went on. She looked for a moment to Mike.

Antonio started to remember slowly. 'And Mia? " he asked.

Emily bit her lip. She knew that Antonio would feel guilty if she would tell.

"Too much power Symbol, but she will be soon back on her feet. Just a good rest, sufficient "Jayden replied.

Antonio closed his eyes, relieved. Then he remembered what had happened to him. The terrible event.

He saw faint flashes, dark spots, tears, claws, screaming, a muddy trail, black eyes, prickly, fear, and he had more trouble remembering.

It was not a nightmare. He was sure about that.

It was worser than a nightmare. A world of pain and hatred. No light only darkness. He was chased by something, but what?

He tried to construct the vaguely imagine. With all the effort.

Then he thought of something. Pain, pain. Something sharp that had pierced his skin. He could still feel the pain.

He scrolled his sleeve. He heard Emily gasp. Her eyes were wide open. She looked at his arm. Jayden came closer to viewing.

You could hear him snorting in terror.

Three cuts were visible. Dark red and swollen. No, it was certainly not a nightmare, it had really happened..


	10. The story

The first thing that I remember was that I was sucked into a whirlpool. I was in a totally different world.

There was a black sun in the sky, influenced by a red glow. I saw nothing and nobody.

But it was not because i saw no one, that nobody was there. A shiver slid down my back.

I felt something staring at me. I gulped and turned around. I scanned the area, but again nothing.

I jumped a little when I heard a howl tedious. The sun was gone and now there was a dark yellow moon in the sky.

The color gave me a uncomfortable feeling. I heard something, a low growl. Slowly I turned my head. My eyes crossed them, deep black, evil, hungry eyes.

I stepped back. Wherever I was, I had to get out.

I kept staring into the eyes. Suddenly they were gone. I blinked a few times with my eyes. Had I just imagined?

I just kept staring at the dark place, lit by yellow glow.

I came to a halt. I also looked around, looking for an exit. There has to be somewhere a way out.

My breathing quickened. Something was staring again to mee. It was not just a pair of eyes, but there were more.

I swallowed again. I had to turn around already knowing what it was. Still, I turned my head slightly.

The growling grew louder. Everything seemed to go slow. Two, no three heads appeared from the dark tall grasses. I turned and took off running.

I felt just next to me a bite, nearly in my foot. The growling grew louder. I heard crying. Soon I realized that they were more than three.

I could not look back. I just had to keep running. I felt my strength decrease. My breathing was hurried.

I pray that I lost them. I saw a forest for me. I could very well hide in a tree.

I came closer and soon lost hope. The branches were low to the ground. They would also climb in to the tree. I had to continue running.

Through the forest around. I pushed leaves and branches. I jumped over tree stumps and holes. I jumped in puddles. I was stuck, and so tore my shirt.

I almost stumbled. It started to rain. But I was not wet. The sandy trail was a muddy path. I was shocked, someone screamed. This was not good news.

It was not a scream of fear, but of anger. That I felt.

I looked back and saw they weren't there anymore I looked for me and was surprised. He jumped on me. His claws came into my skin. I pressed my lips together.

Something else grabbed me, everything around me disappeared.

The first thing I saw again was a soft, fine light. I knew I was safe.


	11. Just friends

Emily and Jayden had listened with devoted eyes. It had been a real nightmare.

Jayden knew where Antonio had been . It was no different. Emily could feel the tension.

"Jayden?" She poked to him. He came out of his mind.

"Devil's rock," he said. He came standing. 'Devil, what? " asked Antonio.

'Devil's Rock, it is rarely discussed. That this Nighlock have the gate. " He wandered in his mind again.

Emily and Antonio looked confused, both understood nothing.

Jayden bit his lip. He could not believe it. Devils rock is not just a place. It is one of the most dangerous places.

The most dangerous creatures living there. You're there, you're a victim, at least if you're lucky.

"Devils rock is a terrible place," explained Mentor Ji.

"You never escaped from it, once you're stuck. Beings are banished to there. Once there, there are only two possibilities. Die or kneel for the ruler there. Antonio has been lucky. If the Niglock trapped someone else in it...'

"Is it so dangerous?" Emily asked. "Yes, if Mia could not open gate , we were lost Antonio forever."

Emily swallowed. "How did he get that gate?" Jayden asked aloud.

"It is impossible to open a gate."

"That's the least of your worries, Jayden. That Nighlock have to be defeated, "said Mentor Ji decided when he left the room.

"But he's invisible. We can not see him. "

"Not seeing, but hearing" Jayden replied. "Mm?"

"How else do you think I could get him?"

Emily shrugged. "It's not that you can, that we can."

"She's right," defended Antonio. "Then I learn you."

Jayden pulled Emily up and took her outside. "Here, do this for your eyes," he said.

He gave her a cock black cloth. "Why?" asked Emily, as she did as he asked.

"Who can not see, learn to listen" Jayden replied. "Listen carefully to my voice, stay focused, any time I can go and get out. It is important not to be distracted. "

Emily heard Jayden behind her. "I can attack from any side, I can let someone attack you without that you noticed. The only thing you can do is listen. "

Emily was nervous. "Stay calm, I can at any time ..."

Emily was hit hard to her side. 'Strike' Jayden made his sentence.

"Mean" Emily hissed. "A Nighlock will not feel sorry for you" said Jayden. "

"You're not Nighlock. This is my first time. " She rubbed her side.

"You have to stay focused. What you gonna do, when several Moogers attack you? " Jayden had a point.

"You have to defend yourself." Jayden attacked her in front of her. Emily blocked the attack.

"Jayden, Emily, Didn't I told to take a rest?" Mentor Ji stood there again.

Jayden attacked again. He became Emily's knee and pulled her undermine. "Remain focussed even with distractions," he told her.

"I teach her to listen without seeing," he said to see Mentor Ji.

"Jayden, you know that something is not simple. It took four months for you, before you finally able to repel an attack without falling or getting hit. "

Four months?" Emily pulled the black cloth of her eyes. "I know, but I practiced it every four days, we will do it every day."

Emily drew a bewildering sight. "Jayden" she said. "If it was hard for you, how do you know that I can do it?"

"I know your, Emily. I know you can this. You could blocked my attacked the second time. I've done it about eight days

Emily did not believe much. She know she will never be as so good as Jayden, or Mia or Kevin or Mike.

I believe in you, Em." Emily felt warm. Her heart lurched.

"Hey, lovers' heard the two. Kevin came out with a yawn. He stood beside Mentor Ji

"I'm hungry, you guys coming to eat with me. Mia is still asleep. She will not cooking today.'

"Yeah, sure, but Kevin, Emily and I are just friends, okay." Kevin nodded. He went inside again.

Jayden jumped onto the porch. "Coming, Em?" he asked.

"Go, I'm not hungry," she replied sadly.

Yeah, Jayden and she were just friends, nothing more.


	12. A promise

Emily dropped off to her room. She wished that Jayden was her secret admirer. But he was not. Jayden would never do such a thing. She sighed.

She pulled her training outfit out and pulled her normal clothes back on. Maybe a walk will do her good. She took her i-pod and put the earphones in her ears.

To the rhythm of the music she walked out. She decided not to go too far away. By the time she returned the sun was already low in the sky.

Dark clouds had put in the sky. It would be a rainy night. The first drops came though, just as Emily went inside. She was just in time.

"There you are, Emily," said Ji Mentor. "You have to look at your bed, there is something for you." Emily ran to her room. Hoping that it was from her admirer.

There was a white envelope on the bed. Curious, she opened it.

_My dear little sister Emily, _

_ I hope everything goes well there and that you have defeated a lof of Nighlocks. _

_ I wanted you to know that it goes well with me. Even better. _

_ According to the doctors will take some time before I'm back on my feet. _

_ But do not worry, we'll be together again soon. _

_ Love from your sister Serena _

_ ps. I heard you have an admirer. _

_ See you soon._

Emily smiled. Her sister was no longer very ill. She sat on her bed.

Something else caught her attention. She raised her fortress, that she soon had thrown on her bed. A shiny red pearl flower lay on her bed.

There was a ticket to.

Emily took the card off carefully

"If you wanne recognize me on the ball, you have to know this: 1 I will be close, but you do not know that I am him.

2 I have a white suit, but one thing is different colored

3 The beginning of spring is the beginning of something beautiful.

Emily had to read that last sentence a few times. She was confused. Then she remembered something very important. She did not have a dress.

Here she had needed Mia for. But she was hurt? What should she do now?

Pensive she walked into the kitchen looking for a vase. She put the rose in it. She would get a nice spot in her room. She came by the recovery room.

She glanced inside saw Mia desperately trying to get up and walked on.

Wait, that thought was wrong. Emily took a step back. "Mia," she said. She put the vase down on the window and walked toward her. She pushed the Ping Ranger back down.

"Everybody says I can be stubborn, but you .." She shook her head.

"I do not want to lie," she whined. She made another attempt to get up. Emily pushed her back down as gently as possible.

"Mia, I have an idea," said Emily to her, just to distract her.

"I must go to the city for a dress."

"Shopping" Mia interrupted cheerfully. "Yes, but you can only participate if you are here for the next twelve hours, promised?' Mia made a thoughtful face.

"Is this because of your secret admirer?" she asked.

"No," Emily lied. Mia looked through it. But she wanted to go to the city. She knew that Emily was the only one who would get her out of here.

"Okay, then. But I do not want to be alone. " Mia looked sad.

"Shall I go and get your magazines," said Emily. Mia nodded. Emily left the room and was quickly back with Mia's magazines.

She helped Mia sit upright. "Thanks, Emily."

Emily left the room again and walked into Jayden. Jayden looked in the recovery room. "How did you leave her in that bed?" he asked. Emily shrugged her shoulders. "That's my secret," she said.

"You promised her shopping" guessed Jayden. Emily pulled a nasty face.

"How?" she asked. Jayden shrugged. "My Secret" he teased.


	13. The perfect dress

Mia was very happy that Emily had taken her out of the room. She not only felt better, she was better.

Emily dragged Mia towards the city. "Emily, take it easy, I still need my arm," she panicked. She did not want to have to lie in bed, because Emily nearly pulled her arm out of the bowl. But she had to smile to herself.

The enthusiasm of the Yellow Ranger was not to be underestimated. Mia had never seen Emily running as fast as for shopping. Usually she was the one who shopped and Emily who was the one watching. "Come on, Mia" Emily whined.

"Your secret admirer will not run, do not worry," Mia said playfully. She did get a vitriolic look of the Ranger. That look quickly disappeared when Emily saw the city. She pulled harder on Mia's arm.

"Where are we going first ?" Emily asked suddenly when they were there. ""First the store or that, or that or the .." ."

"Emily!" Mia said interrupting. Emily scared. Mia sighed, took Emily's arm and walked her to the usual store. "What we do here, they do not have dresses?" Emily asked. Mia looked at her.

She pulled her back into the store. "What?" she asked. Emily stood countless racks of dresses. Pink, blue, white, with lace, ribbons and balls, everything. Emily's mouth fell open. Mia chuckled. Emily had never been behind in the store. Mia had never really needed a gown.

Take what you want, I pay, "said Mia. Emily looked shocked. "This can not be serious," she said incredulously. "Yes, and do not protest now." She pushed Emily forward.

Emily let out a high squeal. She could not refuse, so she went to work.

Mia itself took a couple of dresses for Emily and perhaps for herself. "What do you think of this?" asked Mia. She had a red dress set me white bulbs. Emily frowned. "Minny Mouse," she said. Mia laughed and she hung the dress away.

"And this?" she asked. She shook her head quickly , when she looked better to the dress. 'Too exposed. " She hung the dress away as well.

'Too French to Spanish, too purple, too ugly ... " Emily sighed. "Why is this so hard," she complained. "It is not difficult, you just find a dress that belongs to your heart."

Emily bit her lip. She looked around the shop. "What do you think of this?" asked Mia. Emily looked at her. Mia had a solid black dress with jagged edges around the dress. "Woh" Emily said.

"Yes, slightly too woh." She hung the dress away. She went a little further and left Emily behind. Emily calmly sniffed. She really had to have the perfect dress. "She didn't wanted a yellow dress, she always had so much yellow on. She took them and hung them and took them and hung them. This lasted a couple of times.

Mia and Emily went further and further apart. And when Mia said: "Hey, Emily." Emily turned around to see where the voice came, tripped and fell on her back. Her head hit the ground first.

Mia gritted her teeth when she had seen Emily fall. She hurried to the youngest Ranger. "Stop moving," Emily moaned. She saw four Mia above her head.

Mia wanted to help her up, but Emily refused. She saw something. She turned on her stomach. "Mia, that's it." She pointed to the wall. "The perfect dress." Emily got up awkwardly. The dress was all white and no straps to the shoulders. A large black ribbon hung onto the dress. "

"Go it fit," urged Mia. She pushed Emily towards the fitting rooms. Not much later she came out. 'Perfect' Mia assured.

Emily turned around and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was just above her knees. She laughed, delighted. She turned to Mia. "What's that?" she asked.

Mia was hiding something behind her back. "Nothing for you," she said. Emily turned back to the mirror. "Especially for Kevin, right?" Mia was red.

"You do not have to hide, I already know what happened between you and him." Mia did not understand how she could now it. They had been so carefuly.

Emily looked at the confusing Mia. "I have see nyou and Kevin dating" she explained. Mia still said nothing. "All, come on, I want details," said Emily. Mia pulled the dress behind her, and sat down.

"You want details, okay then." She took a deep breath. "Me and Kevin dating not so long, but you probably already know that. Actually we have only dated twice." She thought. "I don't know really much detail."

She hit her eyes down. "Me and Kevin just dating, no more no less," she said softly. "You didn't kissed yet?" Emily asked curiously. Mia shook her head.

"We're just dating, Emily. That is not always with kissing. " Emily nodded. "Will you kiss him?" Mia shrugged. "If he is the right guy, then, but if he is not .." Mia did not know it.

Emily put an arm around her friend. "Mia, you have to take matters into youre own hands," she said firmly. Mia shrugged her shoulders again. "If then, dating was already so difficult, we have hardly any time. We mostlytrain, or do we fight or I cook, or i am cleaning. There is not enough time in one day. " Emily had an idea.

"Say, are you going to take that dress now?" Mia asked. Emily nodded. "You?" she asked. Mia looked at the dress in her hands. "Yes," she said. "Well, we both found the perfect dress.

Mia had no idea of what Emily was planning. As she paid the dresses. Emily had a mysterious smile on her face. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone. I wanted you to know that this month is very difficult to go for an update. I'm going on vacation. I will do my best to try, but I can not promise anything. Fine summervacation. xxx<strong>


	14. A wonderful surprise for Mia

I looked around in our room. The room that a shared with the always active Yellow Ranger. I gleaned her belongings one. Emily knows that I do not like she was so suddenly departed this morning. No idea why. Since the talk of three days ago , Emily did strange.

Emily is usually an early riser, but today she seemed more of a duck, who attacked a piece of bread which people threw in the lake.

I smiled to myself. I put her yellow dress on her bed and glanced at the red rose in the vase. The rest was fairly quiet as I know.

I went whistling out of the room. To start a beautiful. "Hey, so happy." I turned around.

"Hey, Antonio" I greeted back. He looked at me with a nervous laugh. "Is something wrong?" I asked. He licked his was apparently still searching for his words.

"Well, yes. Would you perhaps mind if I cook something tonight? " He looked at me waiting for a answer.

"No, why? Variety is good, "I replied spontaneously. Antonio looked relieved. Why he looked so relieved? "Thank you, Mia." And he was gone. To where, I do not know.

I turned and walked to the garden. I did not see train Jayden. He normaly trains every day. As much as he could. I went a little further into the garden. Maybe he was on the battlefield. The field where we fight each other.

I went back inside. "Where is everybody?" I asked aloud. Even Mentor Ji was nowhere in sight. It was quiet, silent.

I went crazy. I pulled my samuraizer. Normally only for emergencies, but I wanted to know where everyone was. "Emily? No, no attack, but where are you, I'm all alone? "

I listened for a moment. "Okay, nice to know, well then have fun and don't save my feelings." I clapped my samuraizer again.

Thats way Antonio wanted to have to cook .They were having a picnic. Nobody had thought to ask me.

Frustrated, I dressed me. I took a training stick or fighting stick, call it what you want and started training.

I hit a dummy. I was so angry. They had even asked Mentor Ji to come. I again hit hard at the thought.

The top of the stick broke off and flew away. I sighed and looked at the broken piece. I took it. Mentor Ji will not be happy if he saw this.

"What has that dummy done to you?" scoffed someone. I gritted teeth. I forced a smile and turned around.

"Kevin, what are you doing here. Is the food of the picnic already eaten up? " I asked sarcastically. He pursed his lips.

"I came for you, you sound upset?" He took two battle sticks. He took mine out of my hand and gave me another. "Need a partner?"

"Of course I'm upset," I said, while the sticks hit each other. "You even asked Mentor Ji!" He avoids my attack.

"Yes, but let me explain." I hit him in the side. "What explain? I'm just a straggler, that's all! " I floored him.

I put the stick away and ran furiously inside. I heard Kevin say my name. But I would not listen. Even he had forgotten me. I let myself fall down on my bed.

I heard the others come home soon. Emily is really sweet, but I did not want to see or hear her. Once she came in, I laced her mouth immediately. "Not a word" I snapped.

Emily backed away. "Mia," she said. "Shut up, I do not want to hear you faint apology." I heard her swallow. I hated being so mean to her. But even she had forgotten me.

I might seem like big sister for this team. At the moment I did not want to be. I heard Emily shut the door. I turned on my back and looked up.

"No, Mike, do not!" I heard. I went straight down. I saw two silhouettes. Emily and Mike. "She does not have to do that to you!" Mike said to Emily.

"But she knows nothing. She do not even know why we did not have ask her with us.'

I was curious, but also angrier. So they knew well that they do not have ask me. "She would not even listen to Kevin, thats way she don't know it, her own guilt."

No, I had to stay here. By me, the surprise ruined. " Mike took her by the shoulders. "Surprise?" I asked myself.

" Tt's not your fault. Mia is just too angry, Emily. You can not chance that. " Emily looked falling down. "Poor Kevin," she said.

"I know" Mike consolation. "I'll cheer him up." He let go Emily. "Yes, I try to explain Mia again, again." She pronounced it as if it was hopeless.

I turned back to my stomach. I heard Emily come in. "Mia" she offered.

''I've heard everything, "I interrupted. I sat right down and looked at her. "I've just heard you and Mike talked," I answered her questioning glance.

But I saw through it. 'Stop acting, I may be angry. Even I can see through you. " Emily bit her lip.

She came beside me. "Well, it's true. After our conversation, I talked to Kevin. He had the idea to surprise you, "she explained completely. "Kevin, why?"

I felt myself blush.

"I noticed in our conversation that you do everything for everyone always . You cook, cleans up our mess, "she said.

"Emily" I tried to interrupt.

No, Mia, it's true. It had worked, if I had stayed with you, I am sorry. "

"Mike is right, Emily. You say sorry too often. " I put a big smile.

There was a knock on the door. Emily rose. "Emily?" Jayden's head appears in the room. He whispered something. "Yes," replied Emily.

"You got it." Jayden disappeared.

Emily turned to me. I did not like her smile. She stood before me. "I think you need to change yourself in other clothes. " she said.

"Dressed?" I asked. Emily nodded. "Yeah, just, put that beautiful dress on we bought." She opened my closet and took out the dress.

The black dress with a serrated rose and a pink bow edge on the side.

"Emily, I do not think .."

"Uh, do not interrupt," Emily ordered. "Oh, and with these shoes." I groaned. "Come on, what else are you going to wear?" she asked.

"I do not know, but I bought the dress for special occasions," I replied. For the first time a felt uncomfortabel in near Emily.

"Since when Mia has problems with confidence in herself?" Much as I wanted to deny. She was right. "Put it on, I see you in ten minutes.

After some thinking and I lissening at the door. Ik knew the surprise wasn't canceled. Fully dressed I looked at myself in the mirror.

"Mia, are you ready?" Emily entered. "And?" I asked.

"Why do you not ask Kevin," she replied to it. Emily walked away and I followed her. Emily was suddenly gone. I just walked into the common room alone.

There was no one. Only a row of candles that led me out.

I thought about da view from outside, did hurt my eyes. The light outside was wonderful and felt right on Kevin. "Who, Mia." His mouth fell open. I blushed. I could not my face behind my raised hair.

'

"You can be there to," I said. Kevin blinked a few times with his eyes.

"Uh, I know that others have helped, but they will not be there." He reached out to me. I willingly took his hand. "I don't care" I replied.

He smiled at me. I never knew he could smiled so beautiful. "I hope you're hungry." He came next to me. "Oh, Kevin." There was a blanket on the floor with everythin that I liked to eat on. "This wasn't necenssary."

"Shall we?" We sat down. There was an envelope on my plate. "Say nothing against the know nothing about that," he whispered to me. I opened the envelope. I read what's stoon at the front.

_Thank you be there al the time! "_

I opened the card.

_Instructions for a great date_

I frowned

_First a great picnic. Then slip away to the park and a beautiful walk in more, if the silence of darkness. _

_ Finally, look at the moon and a surprise_.

I closed the card. Kevin put his finger to his lips and winked at me. I had to restrain myself. After the picnic we talked calmly and I had to laugh aften at him. At one moment he took my hand.

"Let's go" he whispered. He gently helped me stand up. I laughed when we were gone. I shocked when I saw a carriage with two white horses. "You do not think I'm let you walk all the way and late ruin your dress," he said into my ear. His breath tickled my ear.

It was as if he had stolen all my words. All I could do was watch him. He helped me on the coach.

The road to there was nice and relaxing. I put myself against Kevin. I realized that at the end of the ride.

"Do you know why I brought your here?" he asked me. I shook my head as I looked at him. "Look at the water."

I turned to the lake. It was a quiet and peaceful. Kevin threw a piece of bread. Fish and a few ducks swam to it. The water moved intense. But it gave me a good feeling.

Kevin put a hand on my back and forced me to turn me gently. He pointed a small finger at the trees. The wind blew through the leaves. It sounded like

' The nature," I said. "The nice things, if you are listening and watching, thats what you wanted to let me see," I understood. I turned to him. "Thanks Kevin."

"It's like you say," he replied. "Everything has its own life and beauty." He knew exactly what to say. He saw life as it really was. We walked quietly along the lake. Untill we became on a hill.

The moon was beautiful from here. His brilliance shone made me blossom and then I looked at Kevin. The moon was in his eyes. He pulled something out his pocket.

"I've got something for you." He gave me a purple velvet box. I looked at him before I opened the box. "Oh, Kevin, it's beautiful."

It was a silver chain with an M on it. "You like it?" I nodded. Tears of happiness welled up in my eyes "Great." I took it out of the box. Kevin took it from my hands and put it on my neck.

He whispered in my ear. "I know you're looking for the prince on the withe horse. Can I be that prince tonight? "

Those words. I did not know what came over me. I turned to face him. Words shot me short. I could do one thing.

I took his face in both hands and kissed him full on the mouth. I let myself drift off to seventh heaven


	15. reassure

Emily looked at her dress. She took a deep breath of air. It was almost time. She needed a little patience. The only problem was that she hadn't the patience. She hopped from one foot to the other. She heard the door open. That would probably be Kevin and Mia. Those two were secretly run away.

She stood before the mirror. She thought how she would do her hair. Learn or curls? She looked up when the door opened. She kept quiet. Mia came in.

"Thanks, Kevin," Mia said. Emily could see red blush on her cheeks. Mia beamed all. The two said some unintelligible stuff and then took leave. Emily could feel that Mia was not satisfied that the evening ended. Once the door was closed, Mia turned around.

She smiled absently. Emily giggled. "And?" she asked. Mia dit not answered. "Mia?" she tried again. Mia stumbled to her bed. She kicked off her shoes. With clothes on, she felt on her bed. Emily dropped next to the Pink Ranger.

"It was so amazing," sounded muffled. She lifted her head. "So great, the ride, the music of the wind, the moon, the neckless and the .."

'The Kiss' interrupted Emily. Mia looked indignant. "Your lipstick," said Emily, laughing. Mia went red. "But it was great." Mia nodded.

"I feel so .. so .. I can not explain it. It's so .. " Mia did not get out of it.

"I hope i have that feeling, when I see my secret admirer. "Emily came of the bed. She took the dress and hung him.

"Believe me you will get that feeling when you see him." Mia rolled onto her back. "Why, do you know who it is," Emily quipped. Mia didn't answered it.

Emily thought it was weird. Normally there would be an answers. "Mia?"

Emily turned around. She took the sheet and pulled it over Mia. The Ranger felt asleep with a smile on her face. Emily left the room silently, after that she had dimmed the light.

On her toes, she went down the hall. She did not want to wake the other. She walked to the kitchen.

She jumped a bump. There was someone in the kitchen and the light was not on. "Antonio," she said with relief. Immediately she looked inquiringly.

"Antonio," she said now given voice. "What are you doing here?" Antonio shrugged.

"Thinking." He was eating yogurt. You could see on his face that is was in pain.

"What?" Emily asked sympathetically. Antonio did not wanted to reply, but did it anyway.

"Devil's Rock." Emily understand it immidatly.

"It will not happen again. You do not need to worry. We stop to Nighlock "she assured.

"I know, but it was terrible, what if he has swallowed someone else, already?. We do not know, what if someone has fallen victim for me? " He shook his head. It was such a terrible place. No one deserves to be there.

Emily rubbed his back comfortingly. "We'll stop him. No one will even be forced into it. I promise you. " Antonio did not seem convincing. Emily saw it. "Do you trust me?" Antonio? " she asked.

He nodded. "Well, then trust that we succeed." Antonio laughed. Emily always knew the right words.

"Okay," he said. Emily was relieved to see her friend laugh. "I just go back," concluded Antonio. "Thanks, Emily."

"No problem," she said. Antonio walked to the door. "And oh, Emily." He turned to her. "I had to say that your secret admirer said that he can not wait untill the spring ball."

Emily's mouth fell open. "You know who it is?" She looked incredulous. "Everybody knows it." He left a surprised Emily behind. She crossed her arms. Everyone knew, everyone except her.


	16. Lose courage

Finally it was so far away. Tonight it was the spring ball. Emily could not wait. She had nerves in her stomach. She hopped up and down. Mia had her sent off the table because it was so annoying. Emily had not eaten. She was so nervous. Tonight she would finally find out who her secret admirer was. She took her dress and after a few seconds she hung it away again.

She had to prepare herself, but how? Something like this, she had never did before. How would she do her hair now? Would she paint her nails and wil she wear earrings? So many questions and she had eight hours time. The eight hours were so long, but on the other hand she hadn't just enough time. She had so much to do. She fidgeted with her hands.

Would she do this? Emily began to change her mind. She bit her lip.

"How's our Jitterbug?" Mia entered. She saw Emily gives a look. "Emily?" she asked. Emily looked up. "Sorry, I was somewhere else." Emily sat on her bed, sighing.

'Okay, what's wrong? " Mia sat beside her. Emily kept her shoulders. "What if I do not like my secret admirer?" she asked. She stared into space. Mia frowned.

"You, you don't gone like your secret admirer? Jeah, I would like to see it. " She drank her glass of juice in one gulp. Mia looked at her. She gave Emily a friendly poke. "Stop worrying."

Emily looked at her now and then to her dress. Mia followed her gaze. She looked at the dress. She thought. Then she looked at the mirror. "Can I help you?" she asked. She looked back at Emily. "Can I help you prepare for the prom?"

Emily shook her head. "It will be fine," she said uncertainly. Mia was obviously not convinced. "Tell you what," she said. She put her hand on the leg of Yellow Ranger. "I'll get something to eat for you, because I can hear your stomach and then I help you further with your dress and no grumbling or but's!"

Emily put a hand on her belly and smiled a little. Really hoping that Mia was right.

_Everything would be perfect tonight," he said. At last he would tell her. At last she would know. He would only be justified just for the ball. He looked at himself in the mirror. Tonight would be the night._

Emily looked at the plate of food to her lap. Her stomach said yes, but her mind said no. "Problems" someone laughed. Emily looked up. She looked at a relaxed Jayden leaned against the door frame with crossed arms.

"Yes," she nodded with a loud sigh. There was a pause. "I do not know if it's a good idea. What if a Nighlock attack? What if it suddenly starts to storm? " Emily took the plate from her womb.

Jayden laughed. "You worry too much. If a Nighlock attack, I and the rest will be take him down and it will not storm the weatherman predicts beautiful weather for the whole week. " He straight his back . "So enjoy your evening."

Emily nodded. She was not convinced. Jayden saw it. He sat beside her and gave her a pat. "Hey, it will really go well. Believe me. " She shrugged.

"Emily, you're the sweetest, kindest, most energetic girl I know." Emily blushed with the compliment. "But what if I do not like him?"

"There are no so many fish in the sea. Well, eat your food .. " He put the plate back on her lap. "Get ready and you will see."

Emily gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Jayden." She gave him a hug. Emily felt good with him. He was always there just at the moment when she needed him. She would forever be able to sit in his arms, safe and sound.

"Mm" bothered someone. "Why now?" Emily thought. She let Jayden slowly go. Mia stood there. Emily looked angrily at her. "What?" asked Mia. She knew only too well why. "I'll go, look and think about what I told you."

Jayden was about to rise. Emily put her hand on his arm. "Really Jayden, thanks."

"Anything for you, Em," he winked. He got up and left the room. Mia looked after him. When she looked at Emily, she had to laugh.

"Emily, Emily, Emily, " She shook her head. "And you will not like your secret admirer. Yes, this will be a amazing evening. "

Emily was confused. "What are you talking about. Jayden is not my secret admirer . "

Mia shrugged volatile on. "He looks like him."

'Character or appearance? " Emily asked. Mia not answered that. "Eat, for I forbid you to go." Mia put the pins and the initiators in her hands on the dresser. With all the bother Emily take a first bite.

When Mia was convinced that Emily ate, she left the room for awhile. Emily spat it out again. mia had made this and it was not too good. She took the plate. She had to trow it away.. With the plate she walked out of the room. There was no sign of Mia, luckely. She would probably be with Kevin. She saw walking with the garbage outside. "Jayden!" she cried.

He stopped. "Can this be added?" she asked.

He took the plate and poured the food into the gerbage. "Mia cooked this?" Emily nodded.

'Not hard that you are not wanted to eat. If you wait, I will prepare something for you, "he suggested.

"Can you cook," said Emily indignant. She poked him friendly. "You will be suprised."

Jayden took the garbage away. "I'll show you." He led her into the kitchen. Emily jumped on one of the kitchen cabinets. "What will the little lady want?" he asked.

"Surprise me."

"Okay, then you go inside it. What I'm making is top secret, "he said. "I can keep a secret." Emily came from the kitchen cabinet.

"If you want to taste it, you'll still have to go inside." He gave her a winning smile.

Emily knew she had lost this round, but the next she would be a winner. She waited impatiently inside. She was lucky that Mia was nowhere in sight. She knew no excuse why Jayden was cooking for her. She could not just say "Because youre food was disguested."

Emily could smell a scent. She was so curious. Jayden finally called her. Emily did not know what's on the plate. It looked quite appetizing. But will it tasted as it looks.

Jayden gave her a fork. Emily took a first bite. The moment she had in her mouth, she seemed to melt away. "This is so nice," she said. Jayden pushed her on a chair. "I told you so."

Emily ate everything. It was so nice. "Jayden, you should cook more often," she said.

"Let's make a deal. If you stop worry for tonight, I will cook more often. " He extended his hand.

"Deal."

"Emily!" someone shouted. Quickly she got up. "I'll go get ready'. She had new energy and a big smile. Jayden like it to see her like this


	17. The spring ball

It was so far. Te final evening Emily stood ready in the room. She slid her hand over her dress. She could not believe that within a half our she will met her secret admirer . "Woh." Emily turned her head. Jayden stood in the doorway. "You like it?" Emily asked with a shy voice. "And whether I like it, Em, you look adorable in that dress." Emily blushed.

"Are you not going to spring ball?" she asked. Jayden had not dressed, yet.

"No, not right away. I have to do something. When I'm done I come. "

"It gone take long?" Emily asked. She glanced at the mirror. "I do not know if it takes a long time, if it is, I will probably not come." Emily nodded.

"Are you nervous?" Jayden asked further. Emily looked back at him. She found that a stupid question. Of course she was nervous, but she was especially excited. "We're leaving, Emily, are you ready?" Emily looked up again. Butterflies in her stomach opened.

"Do I look really good," said Emily uncertain. Jayden gave her a familiar smile.

"Like a star in the sky, which sparkles in the moonlight, and his reflection in your eyes," he said tenderly.

Emily knew nothing to say. She felt relaxed and she blushed eeven deeper. Jayden was so nice. She could not believe he was not her secret admirer. Her secret admirer of this kind might resemble him, according to Mia. Emily wished he was Jayden.

"Emily?" Jayden got her out of her mind. "Yeah, right." She passed Jayden, to the common room. Jayden followed her to there. Mia, Kevin, Mike and Antonio had collected there. All four feet on the ground. Something which Emily was very grateful.

Antonio's date and that of Mike, waited on them at the ball thereselve. Ready for the ball, Emily walked with Jayden into the room. There were three more "Woh's." Emily did not know to where to look.

"You look beautiful, Em," said Antonio. Emily beamed. Mia chuckled. She had helped Emily and the results were magnificent. It had not been easy helping Emily. She was nervous all the time and it took a wile for she was calmed down. Even now, Mia could see the nerves. She hooked her arm in the of Emily and together they went outside.

Emily was the first to sit in the car. Mia sat next to her and Kevin next Mia. Mike was at the wheelchair and Antonio sat beside him. The car drive away. Emily looked again back at the Shiba house. She saw Jayden standing at the frontdoor. He smiled at her and winked. It gave her the confidence she needed. The Shiba house disappeared from sight and Emily looked in front of her. Mia put her hand on Emily's hand.

"It'll be fine, trust me. Jayden will be there, "she said.

"I am no worry about him, I am worried about my secret admirer, he is the real problem," sighed Emily. "I thought you were excited to meet him."

"I am, but Jayden .." Mia understand it already She smiled. "Do not worry, you will see Jayden fast enough tonight."

"What do you mean? He's busy, he do not even know if he will makes it. " Emily left a deep sigh. Mia could do nothing to cheer the Yellow Ranger up. Kevin hit his arm around her shoulder and pulled her tightly against him. "No worries" he whispered. "If she sees her secret admirer, she resisted her thoughts fast enough."

Emily looked at the trees. Wondering whether she wanted to know who her secret admirer was.

By the time they arrived, Emily was so ended up thinking that Mia had to give her a real push to get her out of her thoughts. Totally confused Emily came out of the car. Immediately searching for her secret admirer.

She thought about the message that it was given. How she could recognize him. There were so many people how would she ever find him?

Mia hooked this time her arm in that of Kevin. Together they walked onto the dance floor, where a few couples went absolutely bonkers.

Emily peered down the expectoration. She saw a lot of standing. The table with the drink and snacks, the fountain, the DJ, the barrels of oil to the large building, but not a secret admirer. She had to find him anyway. She thought back to the card. _The beginning of spring is the beginning of something beautiful._

She turned and smiled. In all behind, hung a banner with the words _"The beginning of spring is the beginning of something beautiful."_

There will she meet him. She could not wait. Suddenly there came a scream from the crowd. Emily looked away.

"Hello, everybody, here I am again." The Nighlock stood there. People were running criss-cros. Emily looked at the banner and then back to the Nighlock. "Sorry, secret admirer, it will be for another time."

Emily was standing behind a building. "Go Go Samurai!" she cried.

She could not risk the lives of all those people. The Nighlock was here and she could not ignore him. She hoped the others were also transformed. Emily appeared. She would now once and for all deal with the Nighlock. He ruined her special night, she will destroy him.

To her luck, she saw the other. All five transformed. Jayden was there too. But how did he come here so fast? Emily ran to them. "Well, well, it looks all healed. Well, not for long. Gun battle! " cried the Nighlock. Tthe Rangers avoid the attack. "Forest spear!" exclaimed Mike.

"Leaves storm!" He ran to the Nighlock. "Not too fast," said the Nighlock. He snapped his fingers. " He was gone. Mike put on the spot. "Where is he now?" he asked. "Ah!"

He was hit head-on in his back. He let loose his Forest spear. "Mike!" cried Emily. She wanted to run to him, but Jayden stopped her. "Remember what I said," he said. Emily nodded.

"Listen," she thought. "Arrow Thorns!" Instead of an arrow there were flew a number of arrows at them. "Look out!" Jayden took Antonio and Emily to the ground. Mia and Kevin were to late for bending over.. Mia jump for Kevin, holding her sword in front of him and hit the arrows away. Kevin was standing behind her, he could not help her without getting hit.

Emily, Jayden Antonio and came back up just like Mike. "I will get you" he swore. The only problem was that he could not see him, just as the others. "We need him visible, because without seeing him, we can attack him.," said Antonio.

"Yeah, but how? He will not turn visible? " Mia said, who just finished the arrows. She gasped. Kevin put his hand on her shoulder. "Well done," he declined.

"Dream Power!" was called. "Oh, oh, Mike, out of there!" cried Emily. Mike jumped aside. The vortex appeared. Bigger than the last time and also stonger. "Not again" Mia sighed. "Kevin, get everyone in the area way," commanded Jayden. Kevin nodded.

The people who were hiding nearby, behind the building, were in danger. Kevin ran to them. "Go as fast as you can away from here, until the danger has passed," he said. "Do not go near that vortex." The people nodded and ran away. There were two children of about six or seven, eight years. Both were scared.

"Where are your parents?" asked Kevin. The boy shivered in fear. The girls that look older said, "We do not know." Her face twisted. "Hello, Blue Ranger." Kevin turned around.

He drew his sword. Just in time or he had lost his head. The children screamed. The Nighlock was visible again. He pushed Kevin away from them. The two crept back. The boy hid in the arms of the brown-haired girl. "Say goodbye with your little hands." The Nighlock raised his sword? "Not so fast!" The other had now seen the Nighlock. They ran towards him. Antonio was first with him. "Leave them alone, filthy beast!" he cried.

"Than you have to stop me ' challenged the Nighlock him. That made Antonio even madder than he already was. He drove the Nighlock away from children.

Mia knelt down to the two. "Are you okay, no scratches?" The two shook their heads. "Come on." Mia helped the two straight. "Soon we seek your parents, stay here." Mia had brought the two at a safely place. "I'll come back." Mia went to help the others. They were fighting with the Nighlock. Meanwhile, the vortex swept into the city. Mia pulled her samuraizer?

'Symbol Power vortex!" she cried. She could keep on ranting, but for how long.

The Nighlock snapped his fingers and he disappeared again. "Damn, where is he now?" Kevin asked aloud. This started to become annoying. Emily looked around. "The barrels' she whispered. "Jayden, the barrels!" Jayden followed her finger. "Good idea, Emily. I'll get the barrels, you track him. "

"But .."

"I know you can 'cheering Jayden. Emily nodded. She closed her eyes. "Concentrate, listen to the sounds around you." Emily could hear different sounds. She tried to separate them. So she heard Kevin on the ground. Mike runnign from place to place. Antonio called several things like: "Where are you bastard? I'll get you! "

She heard Mia began to lose control. Her feet shuffled forward. She was almost pulled herself.

Then she heard it. He came closer, he walked towards Mia. He walked quietly, but not silent. "Jayden, there!" cried Emily. She pointed to the east. Jayden nodded. He lifted a barrel and tossed it.

"Mike, open barrel!" Mike did not hesitate. The barrel broke open his attack there. Oil flowed from the barrel. It did not fall to the ground, on the contrary. A whole figure was visible.

"Uh, Yuck, what is this stuff," complained the Nighlock. He spat. He was covered in oil. "Yeah, great job, Em 'congratulated Jayden. Emily laughed. She had another idea. "Mia, you have to send the vortex to me!" she cried. Emily drew her sword and ran to the Nighlock

"Are you crazy?"

"I know what I'm doing, trust me." Mia hesitated but she did what Emily ask for. Emily pounded the Nighlock in his stomach and caused him to fly sideways. Emily did not stop attacking. She saw the corners of her eyes that the vortex came closer.

"It ended for you." She pointed her sword at him. "Power Symbol rock!" she cried.

The Nighlock came up to a huge rock. It was a difficult Symbol. Emily threw him into the vortexl. The Nighlock screamed and disappeared into it. Mia let go of the vortex and he eventually disappeared, with the Nighlock in it. Mia fell on her knees. She demorphed. She breathed deeply.

Emily also had trouble standing up. She also demorphed. The other came running toward her. "Good job, Em!" Mike gave her a pat. Emily leaned against Jayden.

"I am broken," she said, breathing heavily. Mia got up and stumbled to her. "You're not the only one than." Kevin took her in his arms. "You've also done a great job," he said before he leaned over to steal a kiss from his girlfriend. Mia smiled as she clasped her fingers in his hair and deeped the kiss.

The four others were suddenly gone, but that did not matter to them. They were happy and that's what counts.


	18. A broken heart

The spring ball was over. It has not lasted long after that Nighlock attack. Emily sat on the table where the drinks were first raised. A few people were cleaning up the mess. Mia came to her. She knew how sat Emily was.

"Emily, we're going, do you come?" Emily tried to smile, but she failed. "Go without me, I'll come later," she said with tears in her eyes. She looked at her fingers. Her evening was really ruined. Her secret admirer probably wanted to see her never again. Emily had a lump in her throat.

Mia rubbed her arm. "Oh, Emily," she said. "You know, your secret admirer .." She couldn't say anything more or four arms hugged her waist from behind. Mia turned around. They were the two children. "Annemie and Jefry," Mia said delighted. "Thank you, Mia," the two said in unison. Mia had found their parents. Mia saw their mother come to her. "Thanks for everything, Mia. If I can do someting for you, let me know. "

"You do not have to thank me, ma'am. I am glad that i could help."

"Please call me Sarah," she said. She looked over Mia's shoulder and saw Emily sitting. "What happened with your friend?" she asked.

"The Nighlock has ruined her evening, normally she would meet her secret admirer, but yeah." Mia shrugged. "Poor baby, uh, we're going, but you know where to find me if you need anything."

She took the children with their hands and pulled them along. "Bye, Mia," said Jefry. He had a cute voice. Once the children had disappeared from sight, Mia turned again to the Yellow Ranger. Emily had not moved. Mia looked awkward. Emily struggled not to cry.

Mia wanted to say something, but Emily was faster. "Go, Mia, I will survive it." Mia bit her lip. She did not really wanted to leave her now, but she had to give the Yellow Ranger some space.

Emily looked up to heaven. The stars sparkled but not in her eyes. She looked to where the banner was hung. She was totally wrong. She would not meet her secret admirer. A light breeze made her shiver. She saw the other sitting in the car. They were laughing. The party didn't end fot them, at least not to night. The car left, and Emily stayed behind.

She looked at herself. The dress she was wearing, didn't shined anymore. The place was deserted by the other people and soon she was alone. She stared at her hands. She looked away. She saw a baby duck whirl around. She laughed. The mother duck showed up. She croaked to her young. The duck waddled to his mother and the two disappeared into the darkness. Emily was alone again. She rubbed her bare arms.

She remained sitting for a while. If she knew who her admirer, then she could apologize to him. But that will not happening. She swallowed. She came off the table. A tingle went through her feet. Emily looked into the sky. Dark clouds let disapear the moon. The lamp posts also gave no light. They were broke. Just like Emily's heart. Thanks to this bitter Nighlock. It would be a dark walk. But Emily did not matter.

sHE strolled down the road slow and sad. Actually she did not wanted to return so soon, but otherwise Mia would bestart worrying. As Mia begins to worry, Kevin will start to worry and then put everything in motion.

Emily's feet began to hurt. She took off her shoes and walked on her bare feet on the street. It did not matter that the street was dirty. Emily saw the light of the Shiba house from afar. She was almost there.

To her surprise it was quiet. There was no more partying. That was what she thought. She saw the curtain move. Someone had seen her. She sighed. She stopped at the door. She took the latch and opened the door. She looked down. Her feet looked on the top clean. She put her shoes down. She took a cloth and cleaned the bottom of her feet. Then she took her shoes back on and walked on. She wanted to go to her chamber. Something stood in her way.

A large stack of boxes stood before her. She could not just push them away or put them away. She would go and ask why they stood there and if she was allowed to move them. She walked into the common room. To her own surprise ther hung LED lights and there was playing soft music. It was weird. She walked further into the room. The door squeaked. Emily looked back. She saw Kevin shut the door. "Kevin, what's going on?" she asked. "You have to find out by yourself', he said.

She put her shoes down again. She wondered where the music came from and more importantly, who would it set this on? She was now in the middle of the room. She looked around. The room was nicely decorated.

_ "The beginning of spring is the start of something beautiful,"_ she read. The banner was hanging right here. She could not believe it. There was a silhouette below the banner. The light was shone on the silhouette. Very slowly from the feet the light went up. The person was holding two roses. One red and one Yellow, it could not be true. Emily could not say when she saw who it was.

This could not be all that time, all that time it was ...


	19. Roses

"Mike!" His name escaped her lips. He was her secret admirer? This could not be true? Emily swallowed shocked. She saw Mike as a brother, not as a crush. Her world crashed down. Mike laughed. "Ha, you should see your own face is a picture." Emily was confused.

Mike was her secret admirer, no, it just could not be him. Her secret admirer could not be Mike! "Sorry, it's a joke." excused he himself with a wide grin. Emily looked relieved, but also tense. "Here's the real one." Mike pulled someone other in the light. He gave him the rose and disappeared into the darkness.

Millions of butterflies fluttering in her belly. Her heart beat faster, when she saw him. She held her breath. He had be it all the time. He had on a white suit, only the buttons were green. He stood close to her, but not so close.

Emily did not know what to do. Would she run away or would she stay? She felt excited, but she was also scared. Fear of what would happen.

Jayden came to her in a normal slow pace. "Every leaf of these roses, show my love to you. Each petal of this rose is for how long I wich to stay with you. Each leaf of the rose show how close I want you with me. Each leaf of these roses are symbol of my love to you. "

Emily was speechless. Therefore he was not immediately come along to the ball. Now she understood. She understood why Kevin said nothing. She understood why Mia compared the secret admirer with Jayden , because he is Jayden. She understood why the others knew him.

It had been a big trap, to bring her on a wrong track. This was the biggest and best surprise ever. But that she didn't say, not immediately. Emily had a happy smile on her face. Not relief, but of true happiness.

She had tears of joy in her eyes. Could this be real? Was he really her secret admirer? Jayden placed the roses in her hair. He took her hands in his as he looked into her eyes. His eyes sparkled. He had never given her this look. She could not read or understand his look. It was so confusing.

Emily knew she had to say something. "Jay .." He put his finger on her lips."Shh," he constricted her mouth. Emily looked at him even deeper. She had trouble keeping her mind on it. He stood so close, she could feel his breath on her cheeks.

"No words can explain how beautiful you are. No words will ever explain my love for you, Em," he said lovingly.

"You're so pure inside," he continued. "You're so honest and sweet." He brought his mouth to her ear. "Emily, it don't matter what will happen, I just want to ask you one thing, will you be my girlfriend?"

At last he spoke the words. They seemed so simple, but then again so difficult. Jayden looked at her again. Emily had difficulty speaking. Jayden was afraid he'd said something wrong. Emily came closer to him, shifted his hands on her hips, while the music in the background slowly continued. Emily wrapped her arms around his neck, while the two moved slowly on the rythm of the music. Jayden pulled her closer to him. He was still waiting for an answer.

Emily brought this time her head to his ear.

"Hopefully this says enough," she whispered in his ear. She brought her lips to his. A real firework exploded outside, while Emily finally had found her secret admirer and hoping that it would last forever, until the end of the days. Wherever they were, wherever they went. Until her last breath.


End file.
